I loved him first
by MNLMFangirl
Summary: Kustard. Spicyhoney. Mentioned Blackberry. Undertale Sans is getting married but his brother Undertale Papyrus isn't so sure he's ready to give his brother away. Even if he knows that Underfell Sans will treat him well and that the two truly love each other. He struggles with letting his brother go to spread his own wings while he still supports his Sans in all that he does.


Basic, Undertale Papyrus, sits down by the two Sanss.

Red, Underfell Sans, and Classic, Undertale sans, are both sitting together on the couch. They are holding hands as one would expect from a couple.

"You said that there was something you wanted to talk to me about." Basic brings up as he looks at the two.

Red and Classic share a quick smile before turning back to Basic.

"Well Paps. It's something important. One we felt needed to be told in person." Classic explains. "We've decided to take the next step in our relationship."

Basic glances to Red a bit suspiciously. He isn't sure what the other has gotten his dear brother into doing.

"Whoa." Classic notices this. "Papyrus it's okay. He doesn't try anything I don't want." His words seem to help the other. "What we mean is that we're going to get married."

Basic turns quickly to look to his brother with wide eyes. "You're getting married!?"

"Mhm." Classic nods softly and shows off the ring Red gave him.

The ring is silver with a slightly dark blue gem on it.

Classic lowers his hand when his brother is done checking it.

"We already told Edge." Red assures Basic that they already told Underfell Papyrus. "And we wanted to make sure you knew before anyone else."

"That's great." Basic smiles at them. "I'm happy for you both. This is going to be a big step forward."

"Indeed it is." Red confirms. "However we believe that we're ready."

Though Basic isn't sure that he's ready just yet. He still keeps on a happy look though. "Have you decided when the wedding will be?"

"Not yet." Classic admits. "We wanted to tell you and Edge first." He reaches his free hand over to gently holds his brothers hand.

Basic lightly squeezes his brothers hand. "That makes sense. If you need help just let me know."

"We will." Classic assures him.

Before he knew it Basic was at a wedding clothing store. He is here to help Sans figure out what to wear. "Do you have any thoughts about what you want to wear?" He inquires glancing to Classic who looks around the place.

"There's so much to choose from." Classic isn't really sure where to start. "Well maybe we can try listing things off and go from there?" He taps his chin with a finger and glances around. "Nothing frilly. Or poofy." He moves towards a rack of dresses as Basic follows. He sorts through them until he pulls one out.

Basic takes a look at it over his brothers shoulder.

The dress has an almost silk appearance to it. It has a torso that looks like large ribbons of fabric tied around the torso. The bottom part drapes down like a simple skirt. It also has some beads creating a line where the torso meets the waist.

"Why don't you try it?" Basic suggests and Classic makes a sound of agreement.

The two start to head for the changing rooms, though Classic spots a vail with a bead heart on the center of the forehead.

Classic grabs that vail.

They arrive and Classic puts on the dress.

"Are you ready?" Classic inquires to Basic.

"I think so." Basic confirms and the door to the changing room opens. He blinks as he takes in his brothers look. He notices the way the dress goes to his ankles, how his ribs seem to fit so perfectly in the dress, and even how the vail is flipped over to drape over the back of his skull. He swallows harshly swearing a lump in his throat has appeared. He can't believe that this is truly happening. He feels the complete reality hit that this is indeed going to happen. He's going to be giving his brother away to another monster. He understands that a marriage won't affect their brotherly bond. He just feels like it's a huge leap for the both of them. He felt like when the two were just dating that everything was fine. Now he's going to be officially handing his brother over to the other monster. He finds comfort in knowing that he knows that Red will treat Classic well.

"Papyrus? Are you alright?" Classic becomes a bit worried.

"Look at you. You look amazing Sans." Basic assures him and moves closer. "Is this the one you want?"

"I do like it." Classic confirms. "It's just right."

"Then it's settled." Basic sends him back to change into his normal clothes.

The day of the wedding.

Basic adjusts his bow tie as he looks into the mirror. He is wearing a dark blue suit with black tie, and black dress shoes. He lets out a breath before heading to climb into his red car. He drives off heading to the location of the wedding.

The wedding is taking place in a small church by the beach.

Basic arrives and heads out of his car after parking. He turns noticing Edge pull up. He also spots Stretch, Underswap Papyrus, with him. He isn't really surprised since the two are married. He walks towards the Church as the two catch up.

Edge has on a black suit with more pointed shoulder style, a red tie, and black dress shoes.

"Isn't it an exciting day?" Stretch comments with a smile. He is wearing a blue suit with a black tie and black dress shoes.

"Yeah." Basic flashes a smile back. "It sure is."

"My brother and his husband are a bit stuck with work our of the country." Stretch admits. "They send their well wishes though."

"Im sure they'll be appreciative to hear that. I just hope everything goes as planned. I don't want it to be ruined for them." Basic admits to the two of them.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure of it." Edge assures him with a slight huff as they make it inside.

"Hold on babe." Stretch moves over adjusting Edges red tie. "I think it slipped during the car ride."

Edge let's Stretch fix his tie. "Thanks." He shares a kiss with the other. "I'm going to quickly check on my brother."

"You do that." Stretch lets the other head off to go do that. He turns to Basic when the other speaks.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Stretch is rather curious now.

"I mean how did you give away your brother to Black?" Basic mentions Swapfell Sansai nickname. "You made it look so easy. And here I am struggling with the very idea. It gives me mixed feelings almost as if I'm going to lose him forever."

Stretch places a hand on Basics shoulder. "It's okay." He assures the other. "I was struggling too." He adds a confession that surprises Basic. "I didn't want to let him go. But I knew that it was time. As much as I love and care for him, he grew up. He can make his own choices. Plus Black treats him as an equal. I knew that at least I was giving him to someone good. It's not an easy thing to do. Its just that letting go is the best thing you can do. Let them spread their wings a bit and be there for them. As much as you want to you can't be there for every moment. They need the opportunity to explore their own lives. Trust his judgement knowing that you know he is treated well."

"Thanks." Basic feels a little better. "I'm going to find my Sans before the wedding starts.

"Okay. I'll find myself a seat." Stretch heads into where all the pews are.

Basic heads to where his brother is getting ready. He notices the other in the dress, vail, fancy white ankle boots, and holding the flowers. He watches the other try to practice his posture. "How are you doing?"

Classic slightly jumps and turns to his Papyrus. "Oh, Paps. I'm so nervous." He glances away fiddling with the flowers a little. "Are we really ready? What if something goes wrong? Will I live up to what is needed of me in a marriage?"

Basic realizes that his brother is just as nervous as he is about it all. He smiles and moves over to the other pulling him into a hug. He makes sure to not damage the flowers. "I know you're nervous. But you love him." He points out. "And he loves you. You both treat each other perfectly." He kisses Classics skull. "And if something does end up happening you can come to me. No matter what it is, or what time it is. Ill always be there to support you and help you."

Classic smiles to this. "Thank you Papyrus." He turns sharing an official hug with his brother. "You're the best."

"You are." Basic remarks getting a soft giggle from his brother. He helps Classic make sure everything is straight and in its correct place. He steps back once done. He smiles warmly as he looks over his brother. "I think you're ready."

"I think so too." Classic agrees so the two head to be in position.

Everyone is in the main room beyond the wooden double doors.

Classic closes his eyes taking a deep breath before opening them again. He makes sure to hold the flowers in one hand. His other is being held by his brother after linking their elbows. He has seen it in so many wedding parts of movies; as a way for a family member to walk someone down the aisle.

The music begins playing as the doors open.

Basic starts leading Classic down the aisle as their human and monster friends turn to them.

There is a lot of smiles as everyone watches Classic be lead towards Red.

Red is standing at the alter watching his fiancée come down the aisle. He has on a black suit with a black bow tie. He of course like the others in suits is wearing dress shoes. He offers his hand to help Classic up the small step onto the stage where the alter is.

Basic moves his arm and places Classics hand into Reds own. He backs off after that allowing the two to stand at the alter together. He feels like a part of the weight on his shoulders has been lifted. He goes to his spot which is right upfront with Edge and Stretch.

The priest looks to the two smiling. "Do you Red take Classic to be forever yours? To forever hold him for all of eternity?"

"I do." Red confirms so the priest turns his attention to Classic.

"And do you Classic take Red to be forever yours? To forever hold him for all of eternity?"

"I do." Classic confirms.

The priest nods and his assistant brings the rings on a white pillow. He hands one to Red first. "Now repeat after me while putting the ring on." He instructs. "I, Red, take you, Classic, to be my wedded husband."

"I, Red, take you , Classic, to be my wedded husband." Red starts to slide the ring on.

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health."

"To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health." Red keeps repeating the vows as he holds Classics hand.

"To love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to Gods holy ordinance; and there to I pledge myself to you."

"To love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to Gods holy ordinance; and there to I pledge myself to you." Red doesn't skip a beat with this.

The priest now gives Classic the other gold ring. "I, Classic, take you, Red, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward."

"I, Classic, take you, Red, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward." Classic repeats the vows while putting the ring on Reds finger.

"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health."

"For better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health." Classic keeps a hold on Reds hand as he does his vows.

"To love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to Gods holy ordinance; and there to I pledge myself to you."

"To love and to cherish, till death do us part, according to Gods holy ordinance; and there to I pledge myself to you." Classic finishes the vows.

"You are officially wed. You may now kiss." The priest softly bows his head.

Classic and Red lean in close sharing a kiss which causes the audience to cheer loudly.

Even Basic cheers and smiles for his brother.

The two pull away looking lovingly into each other's eyes. They hold hands as they turn so those who want can get their pictures.

Quite a few do indeed get pictures of them before the two walk down the aisle to leave.

Everyone follows after them and monsters surround them to congratulate them. They then went to go get ready for the celebratory party.

Edge, Stretch, And Basic head to take family photos with the newly wed couple.

At the party it becomes time for the couples first dance.

Basic watches as the two dance beautifully together. He swears that it's almost like they're lost in each other's faces. He knows that they truly are so in love that they might never break apart. He takes a video of their dance together. He will have to stop when it comes time for his and Classics dance in place of the parent and newly wed dance. He may have loved Classic first but he's comfortable with letting Red take him. He will always have a special place for his Sans in his heart no matter what.

The end.


End file.
